Cute Little Nosy Menaces
by dantesdarkqueen
Summary: Picture this: Saturday night. You're alone with the person you love. Incense wafts through the air. Silk sheets grace the bed. You're all set to make sweet love... But there's an intruder of the cute, fuzzy variety. Giftfic for MysticSpiritus. SephXOC


**Summary:** Picture this: Saturday night. You're alone with the person you love the most. Incense wafts through the air. There are silk sheets gracing the bed, shimmering in the light cast by flickering candles. Romantic music plays in the background, with the bass all the way up. You're all set to make sweet, sweet love... But then there's an intruder of the cute, fuzzy variety...

**Disclaimer: **Akalara's my OC, and this particular incarnation of the Organization 13 (site won't let me write it in Roman numerals, properly) is also mine. Sephiroth and the actual Orgy members belong to Square Enix. Got it memorized?

**Queen's Quornor: **My good friend Mystic sent in the 1000th review for "Evidence of Sephiroth's Humanity" a few weeks ago, and in return she has been gifted with two oneshots. The first, "Movie Night" has already been posted; the second, however, was giving me some trouble. I just couldn't come up with anything for her original request. So she was kind enough to send me another one, which is here. Since she's been so patient, I'm going to add smut. After all, Seph's love life couldn't have been any more 'perfect' than everybody elses', could it? Considering that this oneshot was gained from a fic in which I endeavor to show how normal he can be, did you honestly think it would be perfect every single time? Prepare for enlightenment, my friends!

Cute Little Nosy Menaces

"You know, Seph, you really didn't have to do this. I'm perfectly fine with just banging on the couch or accumulating rugburns again."

"Didn't have to? No. Wanted to anyway? Yes." Sephiroth flashed Akalara his patented smirk as he opened the door to his room with a flourish. "I've never done 'romantic' before. Does this meet standards?"

The green-haired teen took in her surroundings with wide cranberry eyes. Her lover's room had undergone a minor transformation since last she set foot herein. Candles replaced the overhead light, illuminating the familiar ebony furnishings and glinting off the silvery weapons circling the walls, turning the deadly instruments into creations of beauty. A small incense burner had been set on the dresser, and the curling wisp of smoke rising from the interior brought to mind the sweetest desserts, a scent her lover sometimes carried on his clothes and in his hair. Cinnamon and vanilla. Power, protection, passion, and love.

Crimson roses stood ready in a midnight vase beside the enormous bed, long and beautiful. A clear plastic bottle waited beside them, its silent presence promising so many things. The candlelight played over the black silk sheets stretched over the bed, half-hidden by sinfully soft blankets and faux-fur throws. A selection of cds had been stacked beside the stereo, and though she could not read the titles from here, the Turk trainee imagined they had been chosen to augment this sultry atmosphere.

"Shatters standards, if you ask me," Akalara breathed.

Sephiroth chuckled and gently guided her into the room, going to the stereo and selecting one album without hurry. Long fingers carefully laid the silvery disc within the player, then closed the lid softly. One touch, and music was added to the sensuality suffusing their surroundings. She did not recognize the artist, or even the style; quiet and dark, a blending of timeless classical and modern heavy metal, inducing both relaxation and excitement at once. Combined with the incense and the gentle illumination, it was a heady mixture indeed.

Her silver-haired lover turned to face her, peridot eyes glowing softly with emotions unnamed, transfixing her attention without effort. He stared at her, and held out one hand. A wordless invitation. An offer to take her along a pathway to rapture she had never realized existed...until she had met him, mere months ago.

As if of their own volition, Akalara's feet carried her to him, her own hand reaching for his.

The trance was broken, then, as something shot from beneath the bed and over her toes, disappearing into the bathroom as quickly as it had arrived. Akalara stumbled, but caught herself before she fell. Sephiroth only glared at the doorway through which the intruder had disappeared.

"What was that?" she asked, slipping off her shoes. It would certainly put a damper on the evening, if she were to fall and twist her ankle.

"Xigbar," her lover rumbled.

She should have known. For reasons unfathomable to either of them, the brindled puppy had taken a particular disliking to his master's lover. Xigbar delighted in shooting pinkish laser beams at her feet and head, and constantly found ways to interrupt Sephiroth and Akalara whenever they wished to have some time alone. "Didn't you put him in his carrier?" the teen asked.

"I did. He must have gotten out of it, somehow." Sephiroth strode over to the bathroom and pushed the door open, peridot eyes searching for the tiny interloper. He disappeared into the darkened interior beyond the door, and a few seconds later reappeared with the brown and gray puppy in hand, hanging from his fist by the scruff of his neck. Xigbar growled menacingly at Akalara and narrowed his yellow eye at her; she ducked as a familiar pink beam shot straight for her nose and spent itself in the wall above the headboard. Sephiroth immediately covered the puppy's eye with his free hand, an apologetic look on his face. Akalara waved it off, more than used to Xigbar's displays by now.

"I'll be right back," the silver-haired man promised, striding out of the bedroom and out of sight. Akalara shook her head and took the opportunity to shed her jacket, laying it upon the chair in the corner along with her .45s and kunai. Romantics could spout all they wanted; there was no sexy way to remove weapons from one's lover or person.

Sephiroth returned several minutes later. "Sorry that took so long. Xigbar just wouldn't…"

His voice trailed off as he took in the sight before him. Akalara, clothed only in her black satin bra and thong, laying propped on her side in the middle of his bed, dark emerald tresses falling messily over her luminous cranberry eyes. She smiled at him, slowly smoothing one hand up her long thigh and over her belly, fully aware that his eyes were glued to the slender appendage. She rolled onto her back as the roaming hand trailed between her breasts and up her neck, caressing the side of her face before coming to a rest above her head, the fingers wrapping securely around one of the black metal rails of the headboard.

That did it. She often reached for the headboard during foreplay, as a way of grounding herself amidst the storm of pleasure he would put her through prior to their loving; Sephiroth had come to associate the simple action with her willingness to make love with him, just as her showing him her throat meant she wanted it rough, that she had surrendered completely to him. Eyes fixed on his teenage lover, the silver-haired man strode to the bed. Akalara rose to her knees and met him with a fiery kiss, hands sliding down to unclasp the buckles that kept his body from her view.

The heavy leather coat and steel pauldrons hit the floor, and Akalara set to work on the straps crossing his chest while Sephiroth's fingers glided over her shoulders and back, tracing meaningless patterns on the smooth skin. Once the remainder of his armor joined the coat, he lightly pushed the green-haired teenager backwards and crawled onto the bed, holding himself over her while bending his head for another kiss.

Over the music, a jingling of metal intruded.

Akalara turned her head and parted the curtain of silver hair surrounding her, seeing a small dirty-blond puppy making itself comfortable at the foot of the bed, gnawing on a ring of keys as always. She cast Sephiroth an amused look, her lips curled into a sly smile. "Are you sure you latched the carriers properly, Seph?"

Peridot eyes rolled. "One of them must have figured out how to get the cages open. I'll go round them all up. You stay here." He started to get up, but Akalara locked her arms around his neck and pulled him back down.

"He's not hurting anyone, Seph. Besides, Masai can look after the others, can't he?"

"True. But he's going on the floor." One hand reached out and grabbed Roxas by the scruff of his neck, depositing him and his keys on the ground beside the bed. "I refuse to make love with you while there is a minor in immediate sight."

Akalara rolled her eyes, but her thoughts quickly turned to more important things as Sephiroth dipped his head once more, fusing their mouths together in a passionate kiss. She opened her mouth at his prompt, their tongues stroking against each other while his hands trailed down her sides and back up to her satin-clad breasts. The clasp was released and her bra tucked back under her body, and the Turk trainee sighed in satisfaction when her lover abandoned her mouth in favor of the newly-uncovered flesh. She blindly reached back to grip the edge of the bed, arching upwards when a hot wet tongue began to circle her right breast and its pale pink areola.

Suddenly her fingers were receiving the same treatment.

Craning her head back, Akalara caught a glimpse of wild crimson fur just as the smaller tongue quickly dragged up her fingers again. Amusement rose anew in her passion-fogged brain as she identified the intruder.

Apparently, Axel really did prefer women after all.

But she really didn't feel like splitting her attention between her silver-haired lover and the cute little red-furred puppy. Her fingers tightened briefly on the edge of the mattress when she felt Sephiroth take her nipple between his lips, but she snatched them away and fisted them in the covers a moment later, denying Axel his newfound toys.

The crimson pup must not have liked that, because he responded by jumping up onto the bed and turning his busy little tongue on her face, long tail waving happily when she grabbed him and lifted him away from her head.

"Axel, stay on the floor!" she urged, awkwardly transferring him back to the carpet at the foot of the bed. Sephiroth glanced up, but resumed his attentions on her breasts without a word. Akalara, however, was distracted from the pleasurable sensations when Axel jumped back up beside her head.

This continued for a few more minutes, until both Sephiroth and Akalara were thoroughly annoyed. The silver-haired man sat up with a muted growl and grabbed the playful canine right out of his lover's hand, stalking over to the door and placing Axel outside the bedroom. "You stay out there," he snarled into the puppy's liquid aqua eyes. "I'm the only person allowed to lick her right now, understand?" Akalara heard a pitiful whine, and had to stifle a snicker as Axel sat up on his hind legs, assuming the classic begging position complete with huge, pleading eyes. Sephiroth, however, was unmoved by the puppy's display. "That's not going to work right now, Axel," he told him, shutting the door in the puppy's face.

"Now then." He kicked off his boots and removed his gloves, slowly approaching Akalara once more. "Speaking of licking…"

"As long as it's not my fingers or my face," the forest-haired teen quipped, turning her body and leaning back against the pillows. She offered her lover a seductive smile, cranberry eyes darkening as he knelt at the end of the bed and pulled her hips to him, spreading her legs wide in blatant invitation. Glowing peridot eyes slid down her body to the most intimate part of her, and then the teenager tilted her head back and let out a soft moan as he opened his mouth over her.

This was by far her favorite part of foreplay, and with good reason. She had not been a virgin when they had met, but Sephiroth was still the first man to actually touch her, to teach her how her body could feel pleasure too, and he had introduced her to cunnilingus on their very first night together. Her reactions now were the same as they were then; she dissolved into a writhing, arching wanton, moaning and gasping as his tongue slid throughout her sensitive folds and stabbed deeply into her body. Her hands fisted in his hair with no protest (this was the only time he would allow her to so much as tug on his treasured silver tresses), the grip growing tighter and tighter, feeling her orgasm rising.

He sucked her tenderly before continuing to lick at her moist depths, and she keened. Just a little more…

The door banged against the wall, jerking Sephiroth away from between her legs and Akalara up off the bed to stare at the open entryway. Larxene strutted inside the room, Marluxia at her side, a silent answer to the teenager's early question of how the pups had gotten out of their carriers. The yellow puppy flicked sly emerald eyes at her owner and his lover, then hopped up on the bed before either of the humans could react. Her pink-furred companion mimicked her actions, but had the presence of mind to realize that Sephiroth and Akalara were both angry.

Thorny vines curled from the floor beside the bed and snaked along the silken sheets and blankets, winding to a halt beside the green-haired Turk trainee. To her surprise and delight, the vine sprouted a single perfect rose next to her hand, the stem completely free of thorns. Marluxia wriggled over to her and curled against her hip, nudging the blood-red blossom with his nose.

Akalara took the proffered rose with a smile, raising it before her face and breathing deeply of its scent. She loved roses; Sephiroth knew it, their friends knew it, and damned if this puppy didn't know it, too.

Sephiroth, however, was less than amused. "Is it too much to ask that I get to make love to my woman without interruption?" he groused, folding his arms and resting his chin atop them petulantly.

Akalara chuckled and shook her head, forest-shaded tresses slithering over her bare shoulders. "They're just like little kids, Seph. They want attention, and they want it _now_." She crossed her legs and picked Marluxia up, cradling him against her shoulder so she could nuzzle his silky fur lovingly. His coat smelled of roses. "Besides, who can say no to this face?"

Marluxia turned his most adorable, pathetic expression on the exasperated general, and the assault of cuteness of continued when Roxas crawled out from under the bed to place his front paws on Sephiroth's thigh, the pads slipping a little against the slick black leather of his pants, gazing up at him soulfully with keys in teeth. Sephiroth looked between two pairs of liquid blue eyes and one pair of crimson, then tiredly looked to Larxene.

"I don't suppose you're going to try and guilt-trip me as well, are you?"

Larxene pulled back her lips in a canine approximation of an evil grin, green eyes flashing. Her yellow coat began to crackle a little, electricity flickering between the individual strands in fast-moving waves.

Akalara shook her head again and slid off the bed, reaching for her discarded clothes while hiding her smirk. "C'mon, Seph. My apartment doesn't have any other tenants, cute or otherwise. We can finish this there."

The silver-haired man perked up at that and got to his feet, grabbing his boots and armor quickly. The other puppies trickled in while they dressed, each jumping up on the bed and making themselves comfortable; Axel, Roxas, Xemnas, and Demyx in particular enjoyed the silk sheets. Sephiroth cast the rolling, happy puppies a nasty look, thinking that he would much rather have had the sheets broken in by Akalara's passionate writhing than by puppies scratching their backs. The green-haired teen snickered and stood on her tip-toes, cupping his neck and bringing him down for a quick kiss.

"Did I mention I have brand-new silk sheets on my bed too, Seph?" she murmured in a seductive tone.

That got her a possessive growl and his lips claimed hers once more, tongue tangling with hers in a hot, open-mouthed kiss. There was a warning snarl from the furry pile of cuteness occupying the bed, and Sephiroth quickly raised one hand in that, a materia in his armlet glowing momentarily. A pinkish ray of light ricocheted off an unseen shield, incinerating some of the roses by the bed. This was followed by the snapping of vines and a pained yelp; Marluxia was punishing Xigbar for ruining the flowers.

Akalara broke the kiss then, rolling her eyes with a smile. She put out the incense and gestured towards the door, eyes alight with unspoken promises. "Shall we?"

"Of course. And I swear, when we get to your apartment, neither of us are leaving your bed until I am completely finished with you," Sephiroth murmured darkly, snaking one arm around her waist and pulling her against his side.

"Not even if the puppies destroy your apartment?" the teen teased, twining her fingers with his.

Sephiroth leaned over to kiss her scalp, kicking the bedroom door shut behind them. "Fuck the apartment. You've got your place, and I've got you. That's all I care about at the moment."

Akalara laughed and leaned more closely against him then, resting her free arm against his back. "That's my Seph."

"And you wouldn't have me any other way," the silver-haired man replied, opening the front door for them.

She shook her head and squeezed his fingers. "Never."


End file.
